You Will Fly
by MajorSkribblz
Summary: 4th Story The High School dance is coming up. Will Megan and Haku realize that they like each other more than just friends? Watch as they go through love, betrayal and confusion. Also...someone unexpectedly returns and threatens to mess everything up...
1. Maybe Then

Me: Mwahahahaaaaaa! Hello everyone. It seems that people have been wanting another sequel…or at least another story. Over night, before I went to sleep, I talked to the voice in my head (yes I have a voice in my head. Her name is Sky and she's one of my best friends. I cannot deny that. Yes, I am probably insane… Hence, the email psychoskribblz.) and went over the possibilities of me making a new fanfic. Well, seeing as many people want to see Haku and Meggy together, how about it!? Anyways, enjoy! Surprises, love, and betrayal galore!

**You Will Fly**

It was nearing the end of winter break as Megan finished cleaning up her room. She was now 17, almost a full grown woman and proud of it. She sighed happily, looking at her now neat and tidy room. Sure, it didn't have much but a bed, dresser and closet, but hey, it was her room.

Megan's mother, Anzu, had promised her that she could go out and about if she had cleaned her room. Now that it was ok, she put on a coat and walked into the morning's fine, chilly air. Snow lay in large blankets on the ground, making everything look completely white. The sky itself was white and powdery. She let a breath of air out, watching as it swirled then disappeared. Giggling, she twirled around and around, collapsing in the snow and making a snow angel.

"Haaaahhh…" She sighed happily, squinting up at the sky.

"Having fun?"

Megan blinked, looking to the side to see Haku, standing fully dress, smiling. She laughed embarrassingly, sitting up and brushing away the now melted snow. Standing, she rubbed the back of her head.

"Eeeehhh. Hello, Haku-kun."

Haku laughed. "I see you're enjoying the last day of winter break."

Megan blushed. "Y-yeah. It's fun really. It's also such a wonder." She picked up some snow. "It's so white and each little snowflake is different… no one snowflake is the same."

Haku smiled, tilting his head to the side. "Kind of like you…"

Megan looked up at Haku, who was clearly 4 inches higher. "What?"

Haku shook his head. "Oh. Nothing, really." He laughed as Megan threw a snowball, hitting him in the chest. He packed some himself, throwing but missing Megan by a mile.

"Hahaha! Haku-kun you stink at throwing!"

"Heh!" Haku smirked. "At least I'm better at thinking than you."

"You're such a nerd!"

And all throughout the day, Haku and Megan splattered each other with snowballs.

------

Megan woke up chilly the next morning, her feet ice cold. Shivering, she cuddled closer into her bed, wanting just a few more moments of sleep. She didn't get much as Anzu came in, shaking her awake.

"Rise an' shine, sleepyhead, it's time for school."

Megan groaned, turning over. "Noooooo…."

Anzu laughed, tickling Megan playfully. "Come oooon. What ever happened to the cheerful, happy girl that always loves school?"

"Ok…fine…" Megan lifted the covers, getting out of bed.

"I'll make breakfast. Wake your father."

Megan sighed as she walked up the stairs slowly. Her feet and legs felt like lead. Finally reaching her parents room, she saw Marik face down on his bed, sprawled and covering every inch of it. Megan rolled her eyes. Mom had to put up with that?

Megan shook Marik. "Daaad. Time to get up."

Marik snored happily as he continued to sleep. Megan huffed, getting on the bed and sitting on Marik's back.

"Come on, Dad! You'll be late for work!"

Marik groaned. "Mmmmrrrr…. Cowboy style…."

Megan stuck her tongue out. Did her dad always have to think about sex?! At last, she took a large cup from the sink, pouring cold water on Marik's back. He jumped, off of the bed, and slammed onto the floor with a loud yell. Looking up, he blinked tiredly.

"I'm up…" Marik sighed standing up sluggishly and walking downstairs in his boxers, still in a sleepy daze. Megan smiled. Good ol' dad.

-----

Megan put her backpack on, shifting it slightly. "Ok, Mom. I'm off!"

Anzu laughed. "Say. Isn't that high school dance thingy comin' up?"

Megan lifted an eyebrow. "Yeaaaahh…wwhhhyyy?"

Anzu smiled smugly. "Weeeellll…. Why don't you ask Haku-kun to go with you?"

Megan's face turned red. "What!? Haku!? Psh! H-he probably doesn't go to dances and I-I doubt he'd go with m-me!" And with that she rushed out the door, leaving Anzu laughing to herself.

"You'd be surprised…"

-

Megan ran down the sidewalk. She had forgot to check the time before leaving and realized she was a few minutes late. Turning the corner, she saw that Haku was already standing at the bus stop, casually looking around. Megan waved to him, smiling.

"Hey Haku-ku-"

Before she could get another word out, she slipped on black ice. She was just about to hit the ground when two arms caught her. She blinked, looking up into the golden eyes of Haku. They both stayed that way for a few minutes. At last, Haku cleared his throat, lifting Megan to her feet.

"A…Are you ok?"

Megan nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Th-thanks…"

Haku nodded, sniffing. "Your welcome."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Occasionally, one of them sneezed or shifted slightly.

"It's uh… kinda cold…"

"Yeah…" Megan replied. "Chilly…"

"Did you know th-that the ocean in the Antarctic is actually warmer than the icy land?"

Megan looked up at Haku, who didn't meet her eyes and blushed. "N…No I didn't…"

They both blushed embarrassingly. As the bus came, they both sat together in silence. It kept getting more and more awkward until Megan began talking.

"Sooo….uhhh…How's your project coming?"

Haku smiled. "Good good! It turns out that the plant with rock music grows slower than the plant with no music. Just goes to show what rock music can do to your brain…"

Megan giggled, causing Haku to blush slightly.

"You're such a nerd."

--------------

Me: Haha! Greetings everyone! I have a headache… Anyways, hope you enjoy this!


	2. The Setup

Me: Fwwwoooo! Once again hello! How are ya'll doin? I'm doing fine so how about we begin the story? Don't own Yugioh!

**You Will Fly**

It was a boring day at school, as usual. But, of course, Megan always made everyday interesting. She giggled, drawing something on her notebook during study hall. Minami, Megan's new best friend, laughed happily. (Marina had moved away and went to a different school.) Haku, who was sitting near by, looked over at the two girls, blinking in confusion. They looked over at him, and Minami whispered in Megan's ear. They both bursted out laughing, causing a chill to run throughout Haku's body. Why did girls keep things so secretive?

A few minutes later, they were all finally reading or studying. Minami huffed, growling.

"Ohh…this is boring." She looked up. "Could one of you pass me a pencil?"

"Sure." Both Haku and Megan reached over, touching each other's hand in the process. It remained that way for a moment before Megan and Haku began shouting suddenly.

"I'm sorry!!" They both said at the same time, blushing madly.

"No no no, it's my fault!"

"No no no! It's not your fault!"

"I'm sorry!!"

"Look!!" Minami stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "I'll get it myself! Geez…" She leaned over, taking the pencil and sitting back down, leaving both Haku and Megan blushing.

-----

Second period went by fast for Megan. She walked out of the room, sighing. Minami, who stretched happily, sauntered over to Megan, slapping her on the shoulder.

"You like Haku."

Megan jumped, turning around and looking at Minami angrily. "I don't like him!!! What makes you say that!? Are you insane or something!?!?"

Minami smirked. "Oooohh. In denial, I see. Well well. It just so happens he might like you too."

Megan blinked, spluttering. "N-no he doesn't!! Psh! I doubt it!! How could he even like a girl such as me!? Huh?! That's ridiculous!!"

Without warning, Megan bumped heavily into someone, falling soundly on her butt. Rubbing her smarting bottom, she looked up into the face of a worried Haku.

"I-I'M SORRY!!" He bent down, helping Megan up. She stood, waving her hands.

"N-no, it's ok really. I'm fine."

Haku sighed deeply, rubbing his head. "I'm being such a klutz today…"

"Psh. Not as klutzy as little Meggy here…" Minami commented. "Oh and speaking of Meggy, did you know that-"

Megan quickly grabbed Minami, covering her mouth. "THAT I LOVE CHOCOLATE PUDDING!? HOOO YEAH!!" Megan nodded. "Chocolate pudding rocks, man! I swear!" Haku blinked, tilting his head, slightly confused. Megan gulped.

"Y-yeah! We got to go, see ya!" Megan grabbed Minami and pulled her into the girls' bathroom. Laughing, Minami slammed a hand on the sinks.

"Hahahaha!!! Chocolate pudding? Is that all you could come up with?"

Megan blushed, pointing at Minami. "Look! I-I don't like Haku, ok!?"

"Psh." Minami crossed her arms. "Then why are you having such a hissy fit?"

Megan gulped. "Because…because I don't want to uh…"

"You just don't want to admit it!" Minami teased. "Ooooohhh… Haaakuuu. I love you sooo much!"

Megan threw water at Minami. "He does not like me!! I bet ya he doesn't!" She rushed outside, leaving Minami laughing.

"And I betcha he does…"

-----

Haku stayed in his third period class, sighing to himself. His friend, Hikaru prodded him on the shoulder.

"Yo. Earth to Mr. Spaceout."

Haku snapped out of it, looking at Hikaru. "Sorry…what?"

"What's wrong with you today? You seem so…out of it."

"I-It's nothing…r-really…"

Hikaru smirked. "You know…the dance is coming up. Why don't you ask Megan out?"

"WHAT!?" Haku stared at Hikaru in disbelief. "Y-you've got to be kidding me! Megan? Out with me?"

Hikaru placed an arm around Haku's shoulders. "Come on, man. I mean, look at her. She's a total cutie and you guys have known each other for years! Yeah! You guys should go out _and_ go to the dance! That'll be great!!

Haku blushed, turning away. "I…I don't know…"

Hikaru laughed. "You're always so difficult! All you have to do is say 'Hey Megan! Wanna go out?"

Shaking his head, Haku hissed. "It's not that easy…"

"Sure it is!" Hikaru smiled. "In fact…I'll help you!!!"

"W…what!?"

Hikaru shook Haku. "Yeah! After class, at lunchtime, I'll help you!"

Haku stared speechless at Hikaru, trying to get words out, but couldn't.

"So it's made!"

-------

Lunch time.

It was noisy in the cafeteria, as usual. Megan sat with her friend Minami, enjoying the lunch she had packed. Over on the other side of the lunch room, Haku stood with Hikaru, swallowing nervously.

"Come on. Let's do this."

"Wait…" Haku hesitated. "W…What if she says no…?"

Hikaru laughed. "How could she say no to such a handsome man such as you? Now come on!"

Hikaru dragged Haku on. Megan smiled and laughed at one of Minami's jokes. Suddenly, she saw Haku and Hikaru come up to them. She blinked, confused. Minami looked over at Hikaru and winked. He did the same.

"Oh, hey, Hikaru, Haku." Minami smiled. "So…what brings you guys here?"

"Actually…" Hikaru laughed. "My friend Haku here would like to ask you something, Megan."

Haku was forced to sit down, of course, next to Megan. His face was a bright red, and he fiddled with his fingers. Megan blinked, looking over at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Well?" Hikaru drummed his fingers on the table. "Go on. Ask."

Haku swallowed. "U…Uhh…M…Meg-gan?"

Megan nodded. "Yeees?"

Haku gulped. "W…would you like to uh… Uhhh…"

"Would like to what," asked Minami, a smirk on her face.

Haku remained silent for a moment, then bursted out. "Would you like to go sky diving?! I mean, who would!?! That's such a crazy idea, you know? I mean, what would happen if you forgot to pull the parachute or if you even forgot you had a parachute!? Then WAMOOO! You'd be eating dirt before you could say 'blargdisharger!"

Minami, Hikaru, and Megan all stared at Haku, who was bent over the table, embarrassed. Finally, Haku stood up, smiling widely.

"Well anyways, got to go! Busy things to do and so on… Goodbye!!"

And with that, he ran as fast as he could out of the lunch room. Hikaru sighed, looking over to Minami.

"Looks like it didn't work…"

"What didn't work?" Megan gave Hikaru a quizzical look. Minami and Hikaru froze.

"Uhh…Duuahhh…" Hikaru bit his lip.

"Oh nothing nothing! Just you know…stuff…!!" Minami laughed nervously.

Megan blinked, looking out of the lunch room. "I wonder if Haku's ok…"

------

Me: Lol… blargdisharger… Nice, Haku… Anyways, enjoy! Next chapter will be more…INTERESTING… Evil laugh


	3. Saved By the Bell

Me: Alright everyone! I really don't have much to say but, enjoy! Don't own Yugioh!

**You Will Fly**

"Megan?"

Megan was brought back to reality as her mother spoke her name at dinnertime. Looking up, she blinked, then smiled at Anzu. "Oh. I'm sorry, Mom. Did you say something?"

Anzu pouted. "You haven't been paying attention to us all day. Is something on your mind?"

Marik chomped noisily on a meatball, talking with his mouthful. "Mmph. Well, mayve she'sh sick?"

Anzu wrinkled her nose. "Ugh…. Cover your mouth." Looking back at Megan, she gave her a look of concern. "Are you alright, Honey?"

Megan nodded quickly. "Oh yes, Mom. Everything is fine, I promise."

"It doesn't seem like it." Anzu thought for a moment, then smiled deviously. "Oooohhh. I know what's wrong with you."

Megan dropped her fork, stuttering. "W…What do you mean?"

Anzu laughed, folding her arms. "You're in love."

Marik looked up from his food curiously. Megan went frantic, shaking her head. "What!?!? Are you kidding?! I'm not in love!!! Psh! You're just teasing me!"

"Hah!" Anzu stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "I know that look in someone's eye when I see it. You can't lie to me." She sat back down, putting her elbows on the table. "Sooooo. Who's the lucky guy?"

Megan gulped, blushing. "I…I don't know what your talking about, Mom. I think Mom's going crazy, Dad."

Marik waved his fork. "She's been crazy."

Anzu smacked Marik upside the head. "Oh. I'VE been crazy?"

Megan laughed nervously. "R-really, Mom. I'm not in love or even near it."

Anzu blinked. "Oh well. That poor boy will just have to go to the dance alone…"

Megan sighed, whispering to herself. "I hope not…"

Anzu smirked, shouting and pointing at Megan. "HAH!! YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!! YOU DO LIKE SOMEONE!!!"

Megan gasped, shouting back. "I-I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!! WHY ARE YOU PUTTING WORDS INTO MY MOUTH, MOM?!"

As both of them continued bickering, Marik chewed his food contently.

"You're both crazy."

-------

"Dad?"

Rishid looked up from his work and turned around to see Haku. He smiled warmly. "Oh. Hello, son. Need something?"

Haku twiddled with his index fingers nervously, looking away. "Well…uuhh… I have a problem…"

Rishid tilted his head. "Really? Well out with it then."

Haku took a deep breath. "Well, uuuhhh…. It's not really me that has the problem. My friend does… "

Rishid blinked, and then smiled deviously. "Oohooo. Your _friend_. Sooo. What's wrong with your _friend_?"

"Ummm…well. He kinda…sorta….likes a girl. And I—I mean my friend wanted some advice. He doesn't really know how to uh…tell her or let her know he likes her…"

Rishid laughed. "Well. Why don't you try talking to the girl?"

Haku jumped. "NO NO! IT'S NOT ME!! I SAID MY FRIEND!!"

Rishid laughed. "Ok ok. Tell your…_friend_… that he should try talking to this _girl_ and get to know her better. If he already knows her, then he shouldn't be ashamed to go up to her and ask her out."

Haku blinked, thinking. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

Suddenly, Haku's mother rushed in. "What's this!?!?! My little Haku likes someone!?"

Haku shook his head quickly, blushing. "NO!! I-I said my friend!!"

"Ohohohooo! Do you hear that, Rishi-kun? Seems our little boy is in denial!!" Wrapping her arms around Rishid's neck, Haku's mom smiled deviously. "Sooooo. Who's the lucky girl?"

Haku shook his head repeatedly. "I-I told you! I don't like anyone."

"You're right." Rishid said, giving a sideward glance to Haku. "You love someone."

Haku blushed crimson. "N-NO I DON'T!!"

"Me thinks the boy protests to much." Haku's mother smirked.

"N-No! I-I don't like any girl!"

"So you're gay?" Rishid asked.

"Arrrgh!!" Turning completely red, Haku ran to his room.

"Hahahaa…" Haku's mother laughed. "We're such a tease."

"Yes. Quite."

------

The next day, at the bus stop, both Haku and Megan talked little. They looked away from each other, remaining silent.

"Y...You know what? My parents were being so stupid last night..."

"Yeah..." Haku said. "Mine too."

"Soooo..." Megan shifted her feet. "The uhh...dance is coming up soon...You gonna go?"

"I uh...don't really know. I'm curious to see who is going though."

"Yeah..." Megan smiled. "Me too."

Awkward silence

"Kinda cold today..."

"Yep..." Haku sniffed.

Silence

"I wonder what's taking the bus so long..."

"Maybe the bus driver is late?"

...Silence.

"H...Hey Megan?"

"Yeah?" Megan looked over at Haku, who bit his lip.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I just...wanted you to know that...uh..."

MAJOR silence

"...Uh?"

"I...uh..."

Slowly, the bus came up. Megan smiled and boarded it, leaving Haku standing there.

"Gwaaah...Why can't I tell her...?"

His head down, Haku boarded the bus.

----

School once again.

Megan twiddled with her pencil as she listened to the teacher speaking. Haku, who sat one seat away from her, gave a determined look. _I have to tell her_, he thought. _The dance is coming up soon. I don't have time to dawdle!!_ Swallowing, Haku secretly wrote down a small note:

Dear Megan.

I really like you. Will you go out with me?

Haku

Haku smiled triumphantly, then leaned over. He patted Megan's shoulder, showing her the note.

"It's for y-"

"Haku!!"

At the sound of his name, Haku jumped, looking at the teacher.

"Passing notes, I see? Well. How about you take that note up here and read it to the class?"

Haku blushed madly, his face blood red. He lowered his head, shaking it. "N...No thank you, Sensei..."

"That wasn't optional, Haku. If you want to write notes, you can read them too."

Gulping, Haku shakily walked up to the front, holding the note. His hands trembled as he opened the small piece of paper, his heart thundering in his ears.

"Uu-uuhh...Um..."

"Speed it up, Haku."

"D...D-Dear Me-M-Megan..."

Megan blinked.

"I-I..."

The school bell rung loudly. To Haku, it sounded like Heaven calling from above. He almost fell to his knees with relief. The teacher sighed, taking the note and ripping it up. Throwing it away, he stared at Haku.

"You got lucky, young man. What was on the note?"

Haku swallowed. "N...Nothing, Sensei..."

"Haku. You've always been such a great student. Now, please. Be honest. What was on the note?"

Haku gulped, then mumbled. "I...said I like Megan..."

The teacher blinked, then laughed. "Oh! Was that it? Why didn't you tell me earlier? If you like her so much, why didn't you tell her after class instead of interrupting and stopping it?"

Haku bowed slightly. "I am sorry, Sensei. It won't happen again."

And with that, Haku bolted out the door, leaving the teacher laughing.

"Young love...Oh how I miss it."

------

Me: Hello everyone again! Hope you're enjoying the story! I'm having fun writing this one! I love to tease Haku.

Haku: Sob…Help me.

Me: NEVA!!! You ish mine!! Lol, anyways just need to announce something. Next chapter will be coming up soon and I must say…next one will be quite the surprise, I'm telling you.


	4. Unable to Say

Me: Mwahahahahaaaa. Hello everyone once again. It seems that this story is going pretty well. Anyways, at the end of this chapter there shall be a…surprise. Evil smile. Enjoy it…while you still can…

**You Will Fly**

Third period.

Megan smiled happily. Her third period teacher was one of her favorites. Minami sat beside her, grinning mischievously. Megan looked over at her confusingly, but all Minami did was smile and hum to herself. A little while into the class, Megan leaned over, speaking to Minami.

"Hey. What's making you so happy, huh?"

Minami smirked, tilting her head. "Oooh. You mean you haven't heard?"

Megan blinked and shook her head. Minami chuckled teasingly, waving her hand. "Ahhh, poor, poor, clueless Megan." Sighing, she lifted an eyebrow, turning. "You know about that note Haku wrote to you?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah. He wrote it during class and got into a lot of trouble. Why?"

"Weeeellll…" Minami grinned. "Do you know what he wrote on it?"

Giving a confused face, Megan sighed. "No. What did it say?"

"It said-"

"Minami, Megan. Are you listening?"

Facing the front, the two girls said in unison. "Yes. Sorry."

"I'll tell you after class…" Minami whispered.

"Hmm…Ok."

----

Study Hall

Megan sat next to Minami in the very corner of the room. They hadn't been able to talk to each other for a while, for the teachers were getting irritated due to their conversations in the middle of lectures. Finally, Minami sat down with a sigh.

"Ugh. Anyways, as I was saying before-"

Haku came into class holding a book. He looked over at Megan and sat down a seat beside her. Minami groaned out loud.

"Can I not get a word out!?"

Megan turned over to Haku. "Hi, Haku-kun. Whatcha' doin'?"

Haku turned around, trying to act casual. "Well…Uh. I'm just…studying…" He swallowed. "…In study hall…"

"Yeah." Megan smiled. "Me too."

There was an awkward silence.

"Megan. I have to talk to you later…" Haku sighed.

"Oh. Ok." Megan smiled. "Sure."

Minami prodded Haku's side with her elbow. "Aaaaah. I see. You're going to…_talk_."

Haku gulped. Minami and Hikaru both knew that Haku liked Megan and they always threatened to use it against him. He was always in constant fear of Megan finding out, due to the scenario he came up with a while back:

_"Hey, Megan." Haku said as he walked to the bus stop._

_"Hi, Haku-kun. What's up?"_

_"W…Well, I would like to ask you something."_

_"Sure." Megan giggled, tilting her head slightly and giving a cute smile._

_"Would you uh…go out with me?"_

_SILENCE_

_"EWWW ARE YOU KIDDING?! WHY WOULD I EVER GO OUT WITH A PIG LIKE YOU! OMG! YOU SUCK! AAAUUUGH!!!"_

Haku lay his head on the desk, a river of tears flowing onto it. "Gwaaah…I'm so stupid…"

"What was that?" Megan asked.

Haku bolted upward, smiling. "Oh! N-nothing nothing."

-----

On the bus home, Megan and Haku sat together. As Megan looked out window, Haku sat nervously beside her, mulling over what to say.

Ok, he thought. Just ask her. She might say no, and if she does it'll be ok because I won't mind. We've been friends for a while so yeah…we'll be fine.

"M…Megan?"

"Oh yeah. You wanted to talk to me?"

Haku nodded. "Yeah…um…"

Megan looked to Haku, smiling. That smile…that precious, cute little smile made Haku dance on the inside. He gulped, then started.

"W-well. Ahem. We've been friends for a…considerable amount of time, correct?"

Megan laughed. "Yep. That's true."

"So uh…" Haku sniffed. "I was wondering. Would you like to go…. Ahem. Would you…like to go o—"

The bus came to a jerking stop, causing Haku's head to sail into the back of a seat. He saw stars. Man…those seats aren't so soft after all.

"Oh, Haku! Are you alright?"

Haku waved his hand, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah. Sure. I'ma good… yep. Nuuu problem here."

Megan laughed. "Haha. That's good to hear. Looks like it's our stop. Come on."

Haku clenched his fists, his head downcast. _WHY CAN'T I ASK HER!!!_

Getting off of the bus, Megan smiled to Haku. "Well. I guess we better go. Don't want to be late now."

"Right…" Haku said. "See ya…"

----

Megan thought as she began walking home. "Man, Haku looked sad today…"

"Megan!!"

Stopping, Megan jumped at the sudden sound of her name. She turned around and whoshe saw almost caused her heart to stop.

It was Jon.

-----

Me: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Oooohhhh! Jon has returned!!! Anways, enjoy! Next chapter will be great! I think this chapter was kinda short though…I don't know.


	5. Too little, Too Late

Me: Mwahaha. Hello everyone. It seems that many of you were surprised to see Jon back up and running. Well, you'll be even more surprised soon. Anyways, enjoy! Don't own Yugioh!

**You Will Fly**

H-He…was coming near her. He was coming near her!!!

Megan was at lost for air as she watched Jon come closer. She didn't know what to do, what to think, but her instincts nagged at her to do one thing.

Run.

And she did. She RAN. She ran so fast she thought if she had jumped into the air she could have flapped her arms and flown.

"WAIT!!" Jon's voice came from behind. "Please, Megan, wait!! I've changed!!"

Megan couldn't really hear him. In fact, the only thing she could hear was the quick, hard beating of her heart. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere other than where Jon was, was great. So she continued running. When her house came into view, she almost cried with relief. She zoomed over to the front door, barely having time to open it, and rushed in, breathless. Collapsing to the floor, her whole body trembled as she fought to bring enough air into her lungs.

"Honey? Honey! What's wrong?"

Anzu ran over to Megan, holding her upright. Megan shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked up at her mother. She was so out of breath she couldn't speak. Finally, after her breathing slowed only slightly, she bursted out.

"M…Momma!! I saw…I saw Jon!"

Anzu gasped, narrowing her eyes. "You poor dear. Hear, let me take you to bed." And with that, Anzu lifted Megan up so she could walk. As she placed Megan in bed and tucked her in, she sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"Honey? Are you sure you saw Jon? You sure it was him?"

Megan swallowed, nodding her head. It was all a dream…no…It was a nightmare! Jon. It was him! Megan sobbed, shaking her head. "Momma! I…I was so scared…"

Anzu placed a hand on Megan's forehead, cooing. "Shhhh. It's ok, Sweetie. I'll bring you some tea to warm you up. You just rest. You'll be ok." Anzu smiled as she stood up, walking out of the room. Megan turned over, letting the tears flow over her nose and into her pillow, Jon's last words ringing in her head.

_"I've changed!!"_

----

Megan woke slowly to someone yelling. She moaned, opening her eyes.

"I WILL NOT let you see my daughter!!!"

Megan blinked, sitting up. Her body was still sore from running, but she ignored it and slowly made her way down the stairs. She turned her head around the corner slightly to see her mom and dad in the doorway, yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!!! GET OUT BEFORE I SEND YOU WHERE YOUR DAMNED FATHER IS!!!"

Megan could hear a small, mumbling reply. "D…Daddy?" Marik turned around swiftly, revealing Jon standing in the doorway, his head low.

Growling, Marik yelled. "You bastard." He looked back to Jon. "You've hurt my daughter and now you expect me to let you talk to her!? As if, you little shit."

Jon swallowed slowly. "P…Please, Sir. It won't take long, I-"

Marik growled, punching sideward and hitting Jon on the cheek. Megan gasped, running to her father and wrapping her arms around his. "D-Daddy please don't hurt him!"

Marik froze then slowly put his arm down.

"Honey?" Megan looked into her mother's eyes. "Do you want to speak to him?"

Megan blinked, looking over at Jon. He looked terrible. His jacket was muddy, as was everything else on him. He didn't meet anyone's eyes, for his head was hanging. Megan swallowed then nodded.

"Yes, Momma. But…I want to talk to him alone."

Marik growled. "You most certainly will not-"

"Maarriiiik. Ok, Honey. But not long. It's almost dinner time and I don't want you being late." Anzu grabbed Marik's arm, pulling him inside the house as she closed the door, leaving Jon and Megan alone outside. It was quite at first, an awkward and fearful air surrounding the place. Finally, Jon lifted his head, averting his eyes.

"Megan…" He blinked, shaking his head slowly. "I'm…I'm sorry for-"

"What are you doing here?" Megan blurted out. She couldn't help but stare angrily at Jon. He winced as if he had been hit, sighing.

"I…I don't know…"

"Oh! You don't know?! You disappeared 2 years ago and you don't know!? Where were you!? What happened on that night!?"

"I don't know, ok!?" Jon sighed. "I…came to in the morning. I was lying on the beach, not really knowing where I was. I hardly remembered who I was… But somehow I got my memory back and now things are clearer." He looked up, his eyes sad. "Megan. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you and your family…"

"It doesn't matter!" Megan yelled, clenching her fists. "What you did was unforgivable! How dare you come here!! You should be dead! You've haunted my dreams and life for too long! Why didn't you die and just go away!?!" Megan immediately covered her mouth, gasping. She didn't mean all of that…she really didn't.

Jon blinked slowly, seeming unfazed. "Jon…" Megan swallowed. "I-I'm sor-"

"It doesn't matter…" He gave a huffy laugh, looking away. "You're right… I should be dead…" He looked into the sky, tilting his head. "I'll…be going back to school soon… so…" He looked back to Megan, his eyes shining. "I hope that doesn't bother you…"

"I've changed…"

Megan was about to reply when Marik suddenly bursted out the door, grabbing Megan. "She's had enough talking for one night! Goodbye and leave before I inflict physical force on your ass."

"Heh…" Jon rubbed his nose. "Thought so. Well, bye Megan." He waved then turned, walking out of sight. Marik huffed, bringing Megan into the house. He sat her down at the table then took his own seat.

"Feh! You don't need to waste your breath on that scumbag." Megan sighed, looking over to her father.

"He's coming to my school…"

Marik spluttered the water that he was drinking and started coughing. Anzu rolled her eyes, shaking her head. After Marik recovered, he stood up, his hands on the table.

"WHAT!? That's it, young lady, we're transferring you to a different school."

"She isn't going anywhere," Said Anzu as she walked up to Marik, folding her arms. "She's going to school. The boy isn't going to mess with Megan there. She'll be fine."

Marik grumbled. "Why do you get to make all the choices?"

Anzu smirked. "Because I know best."

Marik groaned, slumping in his chair and rubbing his temples. Anzu giggled, wrapping her arms around Marik's neck lightly, snuggling against his cheek.

"You're such a drama king."

Marik growled teasingly, leaning over and kissing Anzu passionately. Megan pretended to gag.

"Ugh. Old people love."

-----

Megan ran to the bus stop, despite her sore body. When she saw Haku there, she ran Mach 5, nearly colliding in with him.

"Haku!!"

"W-what!?"

Megan gasped for breath, looking up at Haku. "J…Jon! H-He's back!"

Haku's eyes widened and blinked, disbelieving. "A…Are you sure?" Megan nodded quickly. "Wha…what are we going to do?!"

Megan shook her head. "Nothing. He's coming to school today and all we have to do is ignore him." Haku lifted an eyebrow.

"Umm…Ok?"

It became silent, as always. I have to do it… Haku thought. I have… to ask her. I have to!!! Finally, Haku took a deep breath, turning over, grabbing Megan's shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Megan. I have to ask you something."

Megan blinked, nodding. "Oohh…Ok."

"I-"

A car, speeding the limit, passed by, splashing muddy rain water on both of them. Megan shivered, hugging herself. "Aww man! Now I'm all dirty…"

Haku shook with bottled anger. He finally erupted, yelling out as the bus drove slowly towards them.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!"

------

Me: Lol. Poor Haku. Anyways, next chapter's gonna be good. You just watch… evil smirk


	6. The Answer

Me: Hello everyone once again! It seems the dance is coming up soon and still Haku hasn't asked out Megan. Well. Will he? Or will something unexpected come up to stop him from doing so? Enjoy! Don't own Yugioh

**A little announcement from me:** Well well well. Most of you might not have known, but yes!!! I am a drawer!! An artist, you may call me, hahaha. But anyways, yes I can draw. And it seems well…having all these fan fics makes me happy, but wouldn't a comic make things a little better? Well, I think…just maybe…I'll start drawing the story Possible Impossibility in comic format. How's that sound?

**You Will Fly**

At school, the girls talked with each other.

"Oh my God! Did you see that new kid!?"

"OMG!!! Yes I did! He is sooooo cute and hot. OMG!!"

As the other girls continued to chitter, Megan and Minami walked down the hallway. Minami spat, shaking her head.

"That's pathetic. Isn't the new student that Jon kid? I remember when he first came here. He was such a creep. Now…he's a little soft."

Megan shook her own head, sighing. "He's…he's changed…"

Minami lifted an eyebrow. "Wha??"

"Oh nothing nothing!" Megan laughed. "Hey. Have you seen Haku? I needed to ask him something, but he just hasn't been around…"

"Aaaaahhh!" Minami smirked. "Trying to ask him out, huh? Well well, it just so happens that he was gonna ask you out."

Megan jumped. "W-What!? What are you talking about!? He'd never ask me out! I mean maybe…but I bet ya he doesn't even like me! He is just way too good for me, I swear."

Minami poked Megan. "Are you kidding?! No boy is good enough for you Meggy. Now listen to me. You remember that note he wrote the other day?"

Megan swallowed. "Y-yeaaahhh…?"

Chuckling to herself, Minami smirked. "Weeeeelll! It just so happens I know what was on it! You see, he wrote : "Dear Megan, Will you go out with me, Love Haku" In those exact same words."

Megan shook her head. "Hah! Yeah right, Minami. You're not fooling me."

Minami hissed. "It's true, it's true! I'm not lying, you can even ask him!!!"

"F-Fine! I will!" And with that, the two girls parted, going to their separate classes.

-----

Haku eyed Jon suspiciously, watching his every movement. He hadn't done much so there wasn't really a problem. He felt something brush against his arm so he looked over. Megan's hand was placed on his sleeve, tugging at it. He blushed, looking up.

"Haku…" Megan whispered. "I need to talk to you later…"

Haku blinked dumbly, nodding quickly. "S-sure!" After that, Megan and Haku both eyed Jon, who sat a few rows from them." Have you talked to him?"

"Not today," Megan sighed. "I did yesterday…It seems that he has changed…"

"Posh…" Haku shook his head. "Yeah. When the world splits in two…"

"No, really." Megan swallowed. "I think he really has changed. I'll talk to him." Before Haku could stop her, Megan stood up, walking over to Jon, who sat quietly slumped on his desk.

"H-hello, Jon."

Jon blinked, looking up at Megan with soft eyes. "Oh. Hello, Megan. Having a good day at school?"

Megan tilted her head. "Y…Yeah. I am, but…How about you? You seem awfully lonely."

Laughing, Jon smiled. "Oh no. I'm fine, really. It's just the way it is when you're new…"

"Ok…" Megan sighed. "Well, I'll see you later, then."

Jon nodded, then Megan walked back to Haku, sitting down. "See? He's fine."

Huffing, Haku crossed his arms. "I still don't trust that guy…"

"Oh come on, Haku." Megan laughed. "Lighten up a little…"

-----

After School

Megan and Haku boarded the bus happily, for it was finally a Friday. Megan sighed as she looked out the window, laughing to herself. A weekend. Hoorah!

"So…uh…" Haku cleared his throat. "Megan? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Megan snapped back to reality, looking over to Haku. "What… oh! Yeah. Um. Well, it just so happens that Minami said you wrote a note to me, right?"

Haku's heart quickened. "Y…Yeah…?"

"And well…I just wanted to know…What did you write on it?"

Haku nearly choked on his own saliva. He was speechless. Looking at Megan, his golden eyes traveled elsewhere as he twiddled with his index fingers. Finally, he swallowed, then turned.

"Uuuhhh…w…well, I wrote…." Tell her…tell her now!! "I wrote um…" He took a deep breath. "I'll tell you when we get off of the bus…k?"

Megan laughed. "Oooh. Ok. Geez, Haku. You act as if you said you loved me er somethin'"

Haku laughed nervously. "Ehehehe…eehhh…right…"

-----

Megan stretched when she got off the bus. "So…what did you want to tell m-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, for Haku nearly ran up to her, grasping her shoulders and holding her tight. Megan gasped slightly, looking fearfully up to Haku.

"I…I've been trying to tell you this for a while!!" Haku shook Megan slightly. "No matter how many times I've tried doing this, something always interrupts! But no more!! Megan!!!" Haku swallowed. "Will you….go out with me!?!?!"

Haku braced for himself. This is it…this is it!!! She'll say no and totally hate me for the rest of my life!! Uwwaaaaggghhh!!

"Ok."

Haku blinked, looking up at Megan. "Wh…what?"

Megan smiled warmly up at Haku, hugging his arm. "Sure. I'd love to go out with you."

Haku remained silent, suddenly collapsing to the ground with a small "kuuuuu" sound. Megan laughed, looking down at him.

"Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Haku-kun?"

Haku waved goodbye as he lay on the ground, a goofy smile on his face. "Y-yeaaaahhh…s-sure…"

-----

Megan walked into her house, a light, happy feeling coursing throughout her that made her feel as if she could fly. She went to the table, sighing deeply as she lay on it.

"Well, well. What're you so happy about?" Anzu walked up to Megan, a spoon in her hand.

"Momma! OMG I'm so happy!! Haku asked me out today!"

Anzu went hysterical. She grabbed Megan, hugging her tightly. "Are you serious!? Did you say yes?" 

Megan nodded, only making Anzu hug her tighter. "KWAAAAH! I'm so happy for you!!!"

Both of them held hands, twirling together in a circle. As Marik came in, he raised an eyebrow as he saw the two yelling happily.

"Did I miss something?"

-----

Haku dumped his stuff on the floor, running to his father, who stood washing dishes. Without really thinking, he grabbed Rishid's shirt, shaking him. "Dad!! I…I did something really really good today!!!"

Rishid stared slightly dazed. "Umm…Ok? What was it?"

Haku jumped in the air. "I asked Megan out! She even said yes!!!!"

Rishid laughed. "Well. Good for you, son."

Haku's mother ran in, tackling him to the floor. "Are you serious!? My little Haku-kun has a girlfriend!!! Ohhhh! This is so exciting!!" She embraced Haku tightly, nearly squeezing the life out of him as Rishid laughed.

-----

Jon twirled his keys on his finger as he looked out the window to see little children running around. His eyes narrowed, and he huffed angrily.

"So...Little Megan is going out with Haku?" He half lidded his eyes. "We'll see about that…"

-----

Me: Ha ha. Suspenseful once again. Anyways, like I said. I might draw the first story Possible Impossibility in comic format…


	7. Trust or Not?

Me: Fwwweeeeee! I've got nothing to really say, so enjoy the chapter! Don't own Yugioh!

You Will Fly

Saturday.

Megan smiled happily as she ran around the block, waving to the children that passed by. When Marik had been notified that Megan and Haku were going out, he went ballistic. And not just ballistic. He went psycho. Megan sighed deeply as she reminisced on what had happened just the night before:

_"WHAAAAATTT!?!?!?"_

_Anzu sighed. "Marik. Calm down…"_

_"I WILL MOST CERTAINLY NOT CALM DOWN! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH A GUY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER!?!?"_

_"Bu…but Dad," Megan gulped. "Y-You just got home…"_

_"WHATEVER!!! POINT IS, YOU ARENT ALOUD TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! WHO IS IT!?! SOME WASHED UP SCREWBALL FROM THE STREETS!?!?"_

_Anzu turned on the tv. "It's Haku, for your information."_

_Marik was about to say something, but he was at loss for words. Anzu sighed, walking over to Marik. "Come on, Marik. Our daughter is a responsible girl. She'll be fine. Stop being such a drama king."_

_Marik growled. "I am not a drama king."_

_"Oohooo. Suuuure, Mr. If-someone-touches-my-hair-I'll-go-more-insane-than-I-already-am."_

_Marik huffed, looking back at Megan. "If he does anything to hurt you, I don't care that he's Rishid's kid, I will rip his spleen out through his nose and feed it to him."_

_Megan laughed. "Please don't, Dad."_

Picking up a small flower, Megan sighed. She didn't really know how to feel about her relationship with Haku. Sure, he was one of the sweetest guys in the entire world, but…What would happen if something happened? Megan placed the flower in her hair, jumping as she heard her name being called. She turned to see Jon waving to her. She waved back as he walked up to her.

"I see that you're out and about. What are you doing?"

"Well…" Megan looked at Jon's face. He had the most beautiful brownish eyes. She shook her head. "Well. I was just walking around the neighborhood like I always do."

Jon smiled, his eyes only shining more. "That's nice. It must be great to be you, Meggy." He leaned forward unexpectedly and twirled a lock of Megan's hair softly through his finger. Megan blushed slightly, looking away.

"It…It's alright, Jon. Nothing special."

"You're so beautiful."

Megan jumped, looking up at Jon. His eyes were soft and his mouth gave a small smile. He leaned in slightly, his forehead touching Megan's. She felt her heart beat faster as his lips got closer to hers. She pushed him away, turning.

"I…I'm sorry, Jon. Haku and I are going out."

It was silent for a moment. Then, Jon smiled. "I see. You're one lucky girl, I suppose."

Megan turned looking up at Jon again. Jon nodded. "Yeah. I mean, Haku is a great person. He'll take good care of you." He then waved, tilting his head slightly. "Well, I'm off. Gotta go take care of something. Have a good day." Megan didn't get a chance to say goodbye, for he turned quickly and walked away. Megan looked down sadly. She hoped she didn't hurt Jon in anyway…

-----

Haku lay on the couch in his boxers…and really nothing else. He had fallen asleep there after doing his project. He awoke to the sound of the door bell ringing. He groaned as he got out of bed, rubbing his temples.

"Coming…" Haku said faintly. He opened the door, and immediately wished he didn't. Megan stood there staring at him, a light blush on her cheeks. Haku blinked, then ran into his house, shouting "J-JUST A MINUTE!!!" Megan turned around swallowing. Wow…

Haku returned with a T-shirt and some pants on. He blushed, looking to Megan. "S…Sorry about that…" Megan smiled, waving her hand.

"N…No. I'm sorry. I came so unexpectedly…"

"No no…" Haku smiled. "It's ok-"

He was interrupted when his mother bulldozed him over, causing him to fall. "Oh my goodness!! Is this the cute little girl you're going out with, Haku-kun? Oh my! She's such a doll!" Megan blushed embarrassingly.

"I…I'm nothing special, Mrs. Ishtar."

Haku's mother snorted. "Ahh, just call me Jin! I don't mind, little Meggy! You look as cute and beautiful as ever! Ohhh! I'm so happy for you and Haku!!!"

Haku stood up, blushing. "Mom…you're embarrassing me…"

"Oh, come now, Ko-Ko-kun! Don't be like that!"

Megan giggled. "Ko-Ko-Kun?"

Haku blushed, turning to his mother. "M-Mom! Megan and I are going out." And with that he turned Megan around gently and began walking down the sidewalk. Megan laughed, looking to Haku.

"You're mother is really nice."

Haku nodded. "Yeah…but she can be a little irritating sometimes."

"Naawww. You're just embarrassed, Ko-Ko-Kun." Megan poked Haku's stomach. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was called that in Kindergarten…"

Megan laughed. "It suits you."

Haku wrinkled his nose. "No it doesn't."

"Yes it does!" Megan laughed, teasing Haku. "KoKo-Kun! Koko-Kun! Cute little KoKo-kun!!"

Haku tickled Megan as they continued walking down the street, making Megan giggle. She blinked suddenly as she remember something.

"Haku…I saw Jon today…"

Haku froze, looking over to Megan. "Really?"

Megan nodded. "Mm-hm. He…kinda came up to me and-"

"What?" Haku looked down at Megan, his eyes worried and full of concern. Megan waved her arms, smiling.

"He…and I just talked. That's all," Megan lied. She swallowed, looking away. "He's really nice, Haku. He's really changed."

Haku snorted. "I don't trust him…He may have said he changed, but he hasn't really proved it. Whenever I look at him, he's never really…there. He's always got this scowl on his face until you talk to him. He's too quiet. He never really talks and he always sounds fake!" Haku wrinkled his nose. "It's really annoying sometimes, you know?"

Megan blinked, then giggled. "Awww, ish Haku-kun getting jealous of Meggy talking to other guys?"

Haku jumped. "I am not the jealous type. If you wish to talk to a guy, then you may, for I have no control over what you wish to do.

Megan laughed. "Oh sure, Haku. I bet deep down inside you're burning whenever I talk to a guy."

Haku grumbled. "Am not…"

Megan smiled warmly. "I know he was bad before, Haku. It's hard to trust again, but you must learn to. If he says he has changed, then I think he means it. His eyes no longer show hatred, but softness. We'll be fine, Haku-kun."

Haku nodded. "If you say so…"

Megan smirked. "Besides, you know I wouldn't go with anyone else, KoKo-kun."

Haku sighed. "If you keep saying that, the nickname might stick…."

Megan wrapped her arm around Haku's. "And that's a bad thing, Koko-kun?" Haku and Megan laughed together as they walked around the neighborhood, Megan lying her head against Haku's shoulder.

------

Me: Awwww. Cute little lovey dovey stuffs. Hello everyone again. It seems that Jon is getting a little close…next chappie will be good! Hehehehehee…. Insane laughter


	8. Love You

Me: Hahahahaaaaa. Hello everyone. Me and my crazy, psycho-self. Anyways, enjoy the story! Don't own Yugioh!

**Self Fact Out of Randomness**: I'VE ALWAYS LOVED MARIK! Malik's been too much of a sissy girl. I mean, who wears a purple belly shirt?! 

**You Will Fly**

A few weeks had passed. The dance was coming up sooner and sooner.

Megan smiled as she held arms with Haku while walking down the hallway. Whispers and murmurs could be heard, but Megan and Haku didn't mind them. They liked each other and that was that. They both walked into class, sitting down. Megan blushed as Minami smirked back at her, waving happily then turning to listen to the teacher. So far…everything was doing fine.

After class, Megan and Haku had to split. Megan waved bye to Haku and went to her second period. When she sat down, Jon had come in and sat beside her, a kind smile on his features.

"Hello, Megan. I've heard things were going great for you and Haku. It must be nice..."

Megan blinked, laughing. "Oh yes. It is quite nice. Haku is such a nice person and he is so kind to everyone. I'm so lucky to be his…um…girlfriend." Megan looked up at Jon and thought she saw a flicker of anger in his eyes. But they changed almost instantaneously and he smiled.

"I'm glad you have someone that will care for you."

Megan stared confused, nodding. "Y…Yes of course."

-----

At lunchtime, Megan sat with Haku, Hikaru and Minami. Hikaru nudged Haku over and over again. "Hahaha. You lucky dog you. Maybe I could borrow Megan on a date once and a while?"

Haku laughed. "Naah. Sorry, Hikaru."

"So close…" Hikaru sighed.

Megan smirked. "Hey! Why don't you and Minami here get together?"

Minami spat out her soda as Hikaru choked on his food. "WHAT!?"

Haku smirked too. "Well, you both seem like a great couple. Your relationship would be great."

Both Minami and Hikaru looked at each other, then turned. "Yea…Whatever."

Megan laughed as Haku smiled.

"Oh, speaking of which, Haku-kun…" Megan shifted slightly. "Well…the dance is three weeks. Will you be going?"

Haku smiled warmly. "Only if you're going."

Megan giggled. "Sure. Why not?"

-----

A few days later as Megan was walking home from school, Jon came up behind her, scaring her out of her wits. She tried to slow her heart, laughing nervously.

"Y…You scared me, Jon-san."

Jon laughed pleasantly. "I'm sorry, Meggy. I just got carried away. Anyways, I just wanted to ask you something. I didn't really get a chance to…"

Megan blinked. "Uh. Sure."

"Well, I know you and Haku are going out, but would it hurt if you went to the dance with me?"

Megan swallowed, unable to speak at first. At last, she looked up at Jon, smiling sadly. "I'm so sorry, Jon-kun, but I'm already going with Haku. Maybe…you could go with someone else?"

Jon sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "I thought so. It's always you two together, huh?"

"Y…Yeah but-" Megan stuttered.

"You two just can't be separated, can ya?" He smiled over to Megan, but his voice…was different…like when she first met him. That cool, smooth voice.

Megan swallowed. "Y…Yeah. I guess. We're close."

Jon smiled, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Megan's waist. "Well then. Seeing as you're both so close, I don't think he would mind me giving a little kiss to you?"

Megan panicked slightly. She licked her dried lips, trying to push herself away from Jon. "Jon. No, please. He would mind. I…I think he would really mind." 

Jon laughed. "Oh come on…Just one kiss?"

Megan shook her head. "N-no. I'm sorry." She struggled. "P…Please let me go."

Jon smiled sadly, releasing Megan. "That's too bad. Oh well. I guess I'll see you later then…" He smiled, but it was that smile that cause Megan to have shivers run up and down her spine.

-----

Haku and Megan sat at the dock, looking at the sun setting. Megan shifting uneasily, looking over at Haku. "Haku-kun…Um…I talked to Jon today."

Haku's features didn't change. "Really? You guys seem to talk a lot. In fact, at school, you guys are always together."

Megan swallowed. "Y…Yeah, but we're just friends. I'd never go out with him." She smiled to Haku, who returned it. "I told you, he's changed. He actually…changed."

Haku blinked, smiling. "Ok, then. If you say so, then I believe you."

Megan smiled, leaning over and kissing Haku's cheek. "You're such a softy."

Haku grinned. "And you're such a beauty."

Megan blushed, looking away. "I am not…"

Haku laughed. "Ohhh, don't be like that. Of course you're beautiful." There was an awkward silence between the two until Haku leaned over, caressing Megan's cheek. "You know…when I couldn't speak…I felt so powerless and scared…" He smiled warmly. "But when…when I met you, I felt like I could keep going, like nothing could stop me." He sighed, looking at the sun setting. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Megan. And I think…I like you more than…just a friend…"

Megan laughed slightly, embarrassed. "T…That's why we're girlfriend and boyfriend, silly…"

Haku smiled. "Yeah… And…I hope that it lasts for a while."

Megan blinked, looking at Haku. He was so much more masculine and handsome, but Megan hadn't noticed it in him before. She only thought of him as a close friend, someone who would be by her side and her by his. But now…now that they were going out, she realized that he was more than just a young boy. He was a man.

Megan nodded. "Yeah…" She tilted her head, leaning in close to Haku. "Me too…" Slowly, Megan and Haku's lips touched. They remained that way for a few moments until Megan looked down, blushing.

"You have soft lips…"

Haku laughed. "Yeah. So do you." He turned Megan around slowly, hugging her. "Megan…I love you."

Megan blushed brightly. "I…I love you, too, Haku-kun."

-----

Jon leaned against the wooden beam, watching Haku and Megan sitting on the dock. He looked away, grimacing angrily. He squashed a cricket as it passed by his foot, baring his teeth in a snarl.

"Be careful of what you say, Haku-kun…" He smirked. "…because things could happen…"

-----

Me: Mwahahahaaaaa. The dance is coming up soon. What will happen? You'll just have to read, now wont you? Yes quite. But anyways, this story is getting a bit interesting. The dance will be coming up in the next chapter, k? But will it be as exciting as Megan and Haku wanted it to be? We'll just have to see… XD


	9. Smoke and Mirrors

Me: Fwaaaaaahhhh!!! Heeellloooooooo Canada!!! Lol just kiddin'. Let's get back to the story, k? Enjoy! Don't Own Yugioh!

**You Will Fly**

Students, from girls to guys, all were becoming jittery, for the dance was coming up in just a few days. Minami walked up to Megan, sighing.

"Well, I've got no one to go to the dance with…"

Megan smiled. "Hey. I hear Hikaru…is freeeeee."

Minami coughed. "Oh Suuuure. He'd want to go out with me."

Megan laughed. "You sound like me! Trust me, I bet he'll go out with you to the dance."

Sighing, Minami waved a hand, walking away. "Yeah…whatever."

---

"Well, it seems that the dance is coming up soon, now is it, Meggy?"

Megan jumped at the sound of Jon's voice. She smiled nervously, nodding. "Y-Yes. It is, Jon-san. Are you going with someone?"

Jon shook his head. "Naaah. I'm just gonna go by myself. I'll have fun even without a date. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Megan sighed. "Ok. I'm glad."

Jon smiled, but he came up a little close to Megan, his head touching hers. "But…if you wish…You could still go with me if you'd like to. I mean…Haku wouldn't mind. He's a great guy, anyways."

Megan gasped as Jon's hand held hers and pulled her close to him. He smiled, his milky teeth showing. Others in the hallway watched curiously, whispering and gossiping to one another. Megan began feeling uneasy and she pushed against Jon's chest. "No. Jon-kun please stop."

"Oh come now." Jon let his lips caress Megan's hair. "Loosen up. It'll be fun."

"Megan?"

Megan looked up fearfully to see Haku walking towards them. She pushed back and Jon released her, smirking slightly. "Oh, hello, Haku. Megan and I were just having a friendly chat, is all."

Haku blinked, turning and looking at Megan's worried and scared eyes. His eyes met with Jon's and he narrowed them. "Oh. I see. Well, anyways, Megan and I have to go to second period. We'll see you later." And with that, he left to go to his class. Megan followed behind him apprehensively. She swallowed, walking up and placing a hand on Haku's arm.

"H…Haku-kun. Jon-"

"I know."

"No, Haku wait. Jon…kept getting close to me. I swear, he's been doing this for the past month or so."

Haku turned, his eyes concerned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Megan swallowed, looking away. "I…I didn't want you to get mad at him. But…" She looked back up at Haku, her eyes wide and fearful. "But please don't get mad at him! He's a really good guy, Haku-kun! You have to believe me."

Haku didn't respond for a moment, then he smiled. "I believe you…"

Megan smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Besides, you know I'd never go with him. He's nice, but you're better."

Haku gave a small smile, walking into his class with Megan.

-----

The day of the dance.

Anzu fussed around with Megan's long, white dress for what seemed like hours. No matter what she did, it didn't seem perfect to her.

"Mom!" Megan complained. "My legs hurt! I've been standing doing this forever!"

Anzu shook her head. "You want this to be perfect right? Well, let me do it right then."

Megan's hair was put up in a beautiful bun glittered with hair pins. Her long white dress fitted her perfectly and reached all the way to the floor. Make up was put on her face, making her look a little older. Anzu tilted her head as she looked at her daughter. She smiled happily, hugging her tightly.

"Mom. I think it's a bit much… 

Anzu snorted. "Psh! Are you kidding!? I didn't make the rules here. I read the dress code and it said 'Nice formal dress for girls; no shorter than calves.' What, are you worried Haku-kun might think you're ugly?"

Megan shook her head quickly. "N-no! Of course not!"

Anzu placed her hands on her hips, smiling. "There. You're all done, Sweetie." Anzu turned her head. "MARIK! GET YOUR ASHY BUTT OFF OF THE COUCH AND LOOK AT YOUR BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!!!"

Marik snored loudly as the TV remote fell from his hands. Megan laughed as Anzu strolled over to him angrily, grabbing the remote and slamming it over his head. Marik cried out in pain, looking up at Anzu. "What!? Wha'd I do?!"

Anzu huffed. "Instead of spending your time getting lazier and fatter, why not help me?"

Marik stood up, rubbing his head. He looked over at Megan and gasped. "What!? Why are you wearing that?"

Anzu wrinkled her nose. "What, now you're saying your daughter is ugly? What kinda father are you?"

Megan laughed. "No no. It's because the dance is today, Daddy. Formal…"

Marik growled. "Why don't you put a top on, at least? I don't want some boy walking by to see my daughter's boobs hanging out."

Megan blushed madly while Anzu fumed and grabbed a long metal pole, slamming against Marik's head. It made a long ringing sound, followed by Marik collapsing on the ground.

"Ugh! How dare you say that to your daughter!!! She's been waiting for this day and you have to go and say such a thing! Well you weren't exactly Mr. Prom Guy at the dances at our school!!"

Marik rubbed his throbbing head, smiling smugly. "Yeah? Well your butt wasn't exactly a few inches smaller back then, either."

That did it. Anzu yelled her battle cry as she grabbed Marik's neck, shaking him viciously. Megan sweatdropped, waving her hands. "D-Dad? Mom?"

Anzu stopped then dropped Marik, causing him to fall on the ground. "Oh. That's right. The dance." She smiled happily, hugging Megan. "Ohh. I'm so happy for you. I guess I gotta drive you there now." She turned stepping on Marik's back while she was wearing high heels. "Watch the house for me, _Honey_."

Marik cried out. "OK OK!! OUCH GET OFF!!" Anzu smiled happily and walked Megan to the car, driving to the school. Marik rubbed his aching body, growling. "Geez…PMSing much, lady?"

-----

Megan walked out of the car nervously, waving to her mother. Anzu waved back, giving a thumbs up then driving away. Megan took a deep breath, then walked into the school. She turned the corner and walked casually into the multi-purpose room, blushing embarrassingly as both boys and girls looked at her. Megan sat down on a bench. Suddenly, a girl ran up to her, hugging her tightly. Megan didn't realize who it was until the girl started talking.

"Oh, Megan!" Minami laughed. "You look so good! How about me?" Minami flaunted, twirling in a circle. She wore a long blue dress that fitted nicely. Her hair was down and flowing evenly. Megan smiled.

"Ooohh! Wow you look so good! Who are you with?"

Minami snorted. "Psh. I'm with Hikaru, who else? Turns out you were right. He is a good guy…" She turned, looking to Hikaru. "And quite fine, too." She growled, smiling.

The whole room was full of girls and guys dressed up. The guys wore suits and ties while the girls wore dresses and nice shoes. Megan looked around, trying to find Haku, but he wasn't there.

"Hey, Minami. Have you seen Haku?"

Hikaru ran up to them, smiling. "Haku isn't here yet. He's…freshening up for his lover." Megan blushed, smiling.

"You look great, Hikaru." Hikaru laughed braggingly, tilting his head.

"Well, you know. I am one of the greatest men alive."

Megan laughed as Minami punched his shoulder roughly. "Yeah, Ok!"

Soft music began playing. Megan smiled and looked over at Minami. "Hey. Why don't you both start having fun. I'll be waiting for Haku over here."

"Okay." Minami smiled. "Meet up with me later!" And with that, she grabbed Hikaru and disappeared in the crowd of dancing couples.

Megan sat happily on the bench, smiling at everyone. Wow. It was one of the best days ever. Everyone was happy and having fun, what could be better? Megan sighed happily, everything was perfect.

A hand was placed softly on Megan's. She squeaked, looking over to see Jon. He was wearing a nice black tux that made him look handsome and nice. Megan smiled, waving to him.

"Wow. You're beautiful." He scooted closer, making Megan's heart beat faster.

"T… Thank you, Jon-kun. You look nice, too."

Jon smiled back, lifting an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you came alone?"

Megan shook her head quickly, laughing. "No no. I'm waiting for Haku-kun."

He gave that smile again. That creepy, sly smile that made Megan shiver. "Well. It's not very nice to leave the princess all alone, you know? That's a little rude."

Swallowing, Megan stood up. "I…I'm gonna go out and check." Before she could move, Jon's hand lashed out and grabbed hers, pulling her backwards.

"Oh come now. How about a little dance first?" Megan didn't get a chance to answer as Jon pulled her to the center where everyone was dancing slowly. She tried to fight against him, but Jon's hand was placed tightly alongside her back. She was forced to dance with him. She fought as best she could, but to no avail. Jon lifted her chin with his finger, smirking.

"How about a little kiss?"

Megan panicked. She was about to scream, but it was suppressed as Jon's lips met hers, rending her unable to speak. She felt his tongue snake against her lips, forcing its way into her mouth. Finally, she pushed back. She looked into the doorway, her eyes widening.

There stood Haku, a red rose in hand. He stared disbelieving at Megan and Jon. Megan felt her heart beat skip and everything seemed to stop. At last, Haku looked away sadly, dropping the rose and walking away. Megan felt hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"Haku!! Haku, no! Wait!!"

"Forget him." Jon smirked, leaning in to kiss her again. "We could be together, just you and me."

Megan pushed pass Jon, running towards the entrance. She looked around franticly, yelling Haku's name. But it was all in vain. He was gone.

-----

Me: Grrrrrr!!! Jon is such an ass, I swear! Plaaaahhh! I have yet to think about the next chapter…But I hope it's good! Jon will get his ass kicked soon, watch.


	10. The Cold Shoulder

Me: I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner!! Things happened and…yeah. So anyways, I'll just shut up and let you guys read in peace! Enjoy! Don't own Yugioh!

You Will Fly

That night, Megan sobbed quietly in her room. She had called her mother to take her home and without further question, was picked up. She walked straight to her room and locked the door, collapsing on her bed. Her mother constantly knocked at the door.

"Meggy? Meggy. Are you alright?"

Megan didn't bother to answer. This was horrible. Absolutely horrible! How could Jon have done that!? Haku… She would have to explain everything to Haku tomorrow, but she doubted he'd believe her. Megan sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Megan. Open the door."

Megan buried her head in her pillow. "N…No, Mom. I'm fine. I'm just tired…"

"You don't sound fine. Now come on, open the door." This time, it was Marik's voice.

Megan sighed, trying to hide any evidence that she had cried. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door, unlocking it. Marik walked in, staring at Megan with concerned eyes.

"Megan! You're eyes are so red. Why were you crying?"

Megan fought to hide her tears. "I wasn't c..crying." She sobbed. "I…I had someth-thing in my eye…" She rubbed her tearing eyes, attempting to fake. "I…It wo-wont come o-out."

Marik's eyes filled with sympathy. "Hey…" He walked over to Megan, hugging her softly. "What's wrong, Honey? Tell me."

Crying into Marik's shirt, Megan couldn't help but shudder each time she sobbed. She wept long and hard, struggling to stop, but to no avail. Finally, she quieted down, hiccupping once or twice. Marik picked her up, placing her on the bed, wiping her tears away.

"Feel better?"

Megan nodded slowly, sniffing.

"Now…will you tell me?"

Swallowing, she finally gave in. "T…Tonight at the dance…J-Jon came."

Marik's eyes narrowed. "…Yesss…?"

"A-and he f…forced me to…"

"To what?" Marik's voice became dangerously low. Megan bit her lip.

"…to kiss him."

To Megan's surprise, Marik didn't blow up like he usually did. He sat there, staring gravely at her. She swallowed, blinking back tears.

"…Haku saw and…he got the wrong idea…"

Marik stood up, looking down at Megan. "Don't worry…I'll handle this." And with that, he walked out of the room and closed the door half way. Megan sighed, lifting her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

-----

"Dammit!!!"

Haku threw his own chair soundly against his wall, breathing heavily. He was probably going insane, due to the fact that he had nothing at all to throw at the wall. He growled, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. He yelled out, kicking his desk, only to hurt his own foot. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes so he bit his lip hard, drawing blood. Rishid slowly came in, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Haku. What's wrong?"

Haku turned to his father, his eyes wide and angry. "Nothing is wrong, Dad," he spat, looking away. Rishid raised an eyebrow, looking at his son's messy room.

"Well, you usually keep your room nice and neat. Also, I don't think you'd be so rude as to give me a tone such as that."

Giving in, Haku sat on his bed, sighing deeply as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry…" Rishid walked over, sitting beside his son on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

Haku clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "I…I saw that stupid Jon kissing Megan!!!" Blinking, Rishid narrowed his eyes as Haku continued. "And you know the worst part? Megan was kissing him back!!! I can't believe this!!" He growled, opening his hands as if to strangle something. "I thought…it was true that Jon was just getting too close…but Megan was actually hanging out with him more!! I should have known they were seeing each other! Megan never liked me…" He blinked, his voice cracking. "She lied…"

Rishid saw as his son's eyes glazed and his eyes softened. "Hey. She didn't lie." Haku looked away, hiding his tears. "I really don't think…that Megan would have LET Jon kiss her like that…"

Haku huffed. "Yeah…I doubt it. I don't care anymore… I don't need a girlfriend at all." The tears fell down his cheeks before he could even get a chance to hide them. He wiped his eyes, sobbing involuntarily. "I…I hate this!!"

Rishid smiled warmly, reaching over and pulling his son closer to him. "Hey. Don't cry. You're fine. Just give it some time, okay? Things will work out for you. You'll see. And as for Megan, just talk to her. Maybe you find out something."

Wiping his eyes, Haku felt his dad's strong hand pat his shoulder. Rishid stood up, leaving his son alone in his room to think.

-----

The next day, Megan walked slowly to the bus stop, her heart racing. She had to tell Haku…she had to tell Haku. But how? What if…he didn't believe her? Sighing, she saw Haku standing at the bus stop alone and quietly walked up to him.

"H…Haku-kun?"

No response

"Haku-kun. Please listen to me. I-"

"No." Haku looked over to Megan. She felt her body shiver as she looked into his eyes. They were cold and harsh. "I already know. If you loved Jon that much, you could have told me earlier. It wouldn't have come to this."

Megan shook her head quickly. "No! Haku-kun! Listen! Jon forced me-!"

"Oh right!" Haku's eyes narrowed. "Like…he forced to you hang around with him, or talk to him, or even trust him!"

Megan felt tears come to her eyes. "No! Haku…you don't understand-"

"Oh I understand clearly!" He clenched his fists. "If you didn't like me in the first place, why'd you go out with me!?"

"Haku, please!"

"I don't care anymore. Hang out with Jon, love him for all I care. It doesn't matter." The bus came into view and Haku rushed inside of it. Megan wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I've always loved you Haku…"

---

It was hell for Megan at school. No matter how many times she tried talking to Haku, he ignored her or avoided her. Finally, she gave up, placing her head down on her desk. Minami walked in, sitting next to her.

"Man, that night. The dance was awesome!!" She placed a hand on Megan's shoulder. "Where were you, though? You should have seen! They made a sexy legs contest…For the boys!!"

Megan shook her head, her voice muffled. "I…I left."

"Why??" Minami raise an eyebrow, chewing on her pencil.

Lifting her head, she looked over at Minami with tear filled eyes. "Jon…kissed me by force…and Haku saw."

Minami's eyes narrowed. "And now," Megan continued. "Now…Haku had the wrong idea… He doesn't like me anymore…"

"Humph! I knew that stupid kid couldn't be trusted!" Minami slammed her fist. "Which class is Haku in now?"

"Math…"

"Hmmm…" Minami thought. "I need to give him a little visit before class starts, eh?"

Before Megan could answer, Minami had rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

--

Hikaru constantly tried to get a word out of Haku, but he didn't answer.

"Hey, man! Come on! What's wrong!? Why won't you talk to me, huh? Did I do something wrong? Did I pass gas without thinking, I need to know, man! Tell me!!"

Haku remained silent, his fists clenched under his desk. Hikaru prodded Haku's shoulder with a pen, repeating his name over and over again.

"Haku, Haku, Haku, Ha-"

Without any warning what-so-ever, Haku's hand came up swiftly, punching Hikaru in the face. The boy fell out of his chair and onto the floor, out cold. Blood dripped from his nose and onto his shirt. Students all around looked at Haku, stunned. His eyes widened in fear and regret.

"I…I didn't mean to…"

"Haku!!! What's your problem!?!" Minami rushed in, lifting Hikaru up. "Why'd you do that, huh!?! How could you!?"

Haku swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He looked into the eyes of Minami, who's were extremely angry. He tried to speak, he tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Haku!! You!!! To the Principal's office!! Now!!" Haku jumped at the sound of the teacher's voice. Shakily, he stood up, avoiding any stares everyone was giving him, and walked out the door. The commotion heard in the classroom had actually been heard through all the classrooms. Students peaked their heads out, watching as Haku walked down the hall. Haku lifted his head momentarily and saw the face of Megan. Her eyes filled with fear, she stared at him from a distance. His own eyes looked down and he didn't pay attention to anything as he walked to the office.

--

Megan walked silently home from the bus. She didn't know what had happened to Haku, but he wasn't on the bus. Megan had heard from many students what Haku had did. She didn't believe it. Haku? He would never hurt anyone… Megan squeaked as she bumped into someone's chest.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Looking up, Megan's eyes widened as she saw the face of Jon. "Where ya goin'?"

Megan swallowed, lowering her head and her voice. "I'm going home, Jon. Kindly get out of my way."

A low, eerie laugh escaped Jon's mouth. He reached down, grabbed Megan's wrist and lifted her chin. "Oh come now. You never have any fun. Why don't we go to my place and…experiment?" Megan was about to scream, but the hand on her mouth stopped her. Jon lifted her by the waist and walked casually off to his apartment.

------

Me: Haku-kun! Nuuu! Oh well, next chapter will come up soon!


	11. Forgotten You

Me: Haha. Hello everyone. I'll just cut to the chase. Enjoy and Don't own Yugioh

You Will Fly

"What…were you thinking!?!"

Haku's head hung as his father yelled at him. Rishid had never felt so mad or furious with his son since he was born. How could he have done such a thing? He towered over Haku, who sat on the bed miserably. Rishid growled, reaching down and grabbing the front of Haku's shirt.

"Why'd you do it, huh!?"

Haku felt tears flood down his cheeks. He couldn't bear looking into the eyes of his father. He slowly shook his head, unresponsive. Rishid looked down at his son, his own eyes cold and angry. At last, he sighed, letting his anger slip away and released his son. He went over, sitting by his son on the bed.

"Haku…tell me."

Swallowing, Haku tried to summon his voice, but it came out cracked and shaky. "I…I was mad…"

"At Jon?"

"I don't know…" He rubbed his eyes on his sleeve, clenching his fist and sobbing. "I don't know what's wrong… I just felt… angry and frustrated…"

"Heartbroken?" 

Haku blinked. After he thought for a moment, he nodded slowly. Rishid's eyes softened, and he sighed. "Did you talk to Megan?"

Haku jumped. He realized…he didn't even give her a chance. "I…I was so…angry…"

Rishid sighed. "Didn't I tell you to talk to her?" Haku remained silent, but Rishid shook his head. "Well. There's nothing we can do now." Haku blinked slowly and Rishid smiled. "It's hard, the life of love and heartbreak." He patted his son's back, then stood up. "Just think about it…"

Haku was left alone in his room. It wasn't fair. Why did Jon even exist!? All he did was cause havoc and make people miserable! He deserved to die!! He sighed, looking at the stuffed animal Megan had gotten him when he was sick. It had the cutest little eyes…like Megan… Megan! He gasped, standing up. He had left her alone at school… What if…

Haku grabbed his coat, rushing outside into the cold afternoon.

---

After walking up 3 flights of stairs, Jon inserted the keys into the door knob, turning them and opening the door. Megan was forced heavily into an apartment room. Jon followed, grabbing Megan along with a long rope. He tied it around her wrists and threw her on the bed. She struggled feebly, trying to kick at Jon.

"L-let me go, now!!!"

Jon chuckled. "Oh. I don't think so, Sweetheart. You're mine now." He slowly inched towards the bed, leaning down. He brushed back her hair and let his tongue snake against her neck. She cried out, kicking Jon where the sun don't shine. He groaned, pinning her legs down with one of his own.

"You're becoming bothersome, little Meggy." He smirked, kissing Megan's neck roughly, his teeth grazing against her soft skin. She cried out in vain, struggling under Jon's crushing weight. He laughed, a sick tone in his voice. Suddenly, he bit down on her shoulder, making her scream. Blood seeped from the wound.

"I'll be back, my little angel." He tied to other end of the rope to the bed post, tight and hard. He turned, leaving the apartment and Megan all alone. She sobbed, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Daddy…Haku…please…someone help…"

---

Haku had been running around all day. He had checked in with Megan's father and mother, but they hadn't seen her. He stopped once to catch his breath, then proceeded with searching. He had to find Megan, or things could get really ugly. After stopping for another moment, Haku looked around. He was in the middle of town, nothing too interesting or bad. He sighed with frustration.

Nobody really knew Jon. He was quiet, conserved, and had an eerie aura that caused all the girls to avoid him. He seemed to not mind though. He never really liked to talk and he was almost always so irritated. Haku swore on his dying breath that he would do anything to help Megan. He had checked everywhere by now. Everywhere he could, but to no avail. Finally, he stood by the dock, looking out to the setting sun.

"Megan…where are you?"

A sudden sound behind Haku made him jump. He turned, and looked behind himself. It was Jon. He hadn't noticed Haku yet, so Haku instinctively hid behind a wooden beam. Jon walked onto the dock, smirking happily. He stared off into the ocean, a distant look in his eyes. Haku continued to watch for a bit, scarcely breathing. Then, he decided. He would follow Jon.

Jon gave a sigh, taking something up from his pocket and looking at it. The thing, as Haku examined it, turned out to be a few hair pins. They were small and yellow…like Megan's. Haku swallowed, watching as Jon dropped the small trinkets into the water, then walked off. Haku snuck quietly behind him, far enough to not be detected. He had to do this… He had to…

---

Megan struggled against her restrains feebly. She couldn't get free. At last, she sighed, her eyes tearing. I can't do this… I can't do this. Her eyes widened as she heard a key open the door. She hoped….prayed that it was Haku, her dad, anyone! But to her disappointment, Jon walked in, a large smirk on his face.

"Awww. I've been away too long, have I? I'm sorry. How about I get back to where we left off, mm?" Jon licked his lips, savoring the horrified and fearful look on Megan's face. He advanced on her slowly, enjoying every waking moment of it. Agonizingly slow, he crept onto the bed, snaking his hands up Megan's skirt. She cried out, but Jon's rough hand covered her mouth, rending her helpless to speak. He gave a haughty laugh, leaning in kissing Megan's neck. He sucked hard, leaving a crimson red hickey on it. Megan sobbed, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh come now, Megan Dear. This won't hurt…much." He grinned, moving his hand away and forcefully kissing Megan. She pulled and tugged at her restrains, trying to kick Jon off. That only made him become more rough. One of his hands snaked up her skirt, the other up her shirt. He undid her bra and pulled down her panties. She screamed in vain against Jon's lips, biting down on his bottom one. He recoiled, sitting up and touching his bleeding it. He smirked, the blood dripping down his chin. "Oooh. You're a feisty one."

"Jon!! Let me go!! Please!"

He snickered, smirking with amusement. "I don't think so. You're such a pretty little toy. I don't want to share with anyone. Preferably… Haku? Oh. Did I hit something?" He laughed at Megan's fearful eyes. "Well, after I'm done with you, how about I pay him a visit? Hm? Maybe he'll enjoy a friendly little game of…one-man-hit? Hm?"

"Leave Haku-kun alone, Jon!" She hissed. "He did nothing to you!!"

Jon's expression changed. He became more grave and dark, his eyes half lidded. "Nothing? Oh. He did plenty. He took away my one chance of getting you." His eyes narrowed, but he gave an eerie smile. "But that's all changed now, hasn't it? Little Haku won't come to save you. He doesn't believe you. In fact, he hates you."

Megan bit her lip, shaking her head. "You're lying…"

Jon sighed with mock sympathy. "Oh. It's quite a shame, really. He told me during school. 'Jon. I can't take that girl Megan. I just wish…we'd never known each other.' The words that had come right from his mouth."

"You're lying! You always have lied Jon!! You're just like your father!!!" Suddenly, Jon's hand smacked across Megan's face, causing it to turn a dark red.

"Shut up, you skanky whore! I'm not at all like my father!!" He smirked, his voice mocking. "I've changed."

Megan swallowed. "I thought…you really had changed…Jon. Please. Don't do this. I know you're good, Jon. Just…please don't do this…"

"Too late for that." Jon's hand slithered up her thigh. He leveled his index and middle finger, inserting them into Megan's opening. She screamed in pain, struggling as Jon's fingers investigated within her. He smirked. "Oh. I see you're still a little virgin. I guess Haku never had the time to knock you up, huh?"

Megan whimpered, pulling at the ropes tied around her wrist. Finally, Jon stood up, unzipping his pants. "Well, well. I guess I'll have to do that for him, hm? Oh, and don't worry about a thing. The pain I gave you before is nothing compared to what I'm gonna give you now." He was just about to pull down his pants when something knocked against his door, causing it to swing open. There stood Haku, a cell phone in hand. He eyed Jon dangerously, making him smirk.

"Ah. Well if it isn't Megan's little ex. So, what're you planning on doing?"

"I've called our parents, Jon." He smiled. "And by the looks of it, they aren't going to be too happy with you."

The color drained from Jon's face as his eyes narrowed. He zipped up his pants, grinning. "Oh well, it doesn't matter." Without warning, Jon rushed over to Haku, slamming him with great force into the wall. "Because you'll be dead before they get here!" Megan couldn't see much as the two teens fought with each other fiercely. Haku ducked as Jon's hand came swinging by, narrowly dodging. Haku sprang, knocking Jon in the jaw, causing him to get off balance.

"You'll pay for what you did to Megan!!" Haku punched again, landing it upon Jon's nose. Blood gushed from it, leaving Jon's shirt gore filled and red. Jon growled angrily, grabbing Haku's shirt and slamming him against a metal supporter. Haku's head exploded with pain and his world blurred for second. Before he could recover, Jon grabbed his neck, slamming his head into the supporter once again. Blood ran down Haku's head, getting into his eye. He blinked, ducking just in time before Jon could punch him. Jon's hand knocked against the metal, a long ringing noise sounding. He cried out as Haku brought him down, punching him full in the face over and over. Once Jon seemed to be knocked out, Haku stood. With amazing speed, Jon suddenly kicked Haku's legs out from under him and standing once again.

"What I did to Megan? Oh, on the contrary. You're the one who broke her heart. But I must say, that kiss we shared? Oh. It was WONDERFUL…" Angrily, Haku grabbed Jon's shirt. They fought for control as they each got swung around, trying to keep balance. Finally, Haku tripped, causing Jon to fall back. Behind Jon, was but a short, small fence.

"JON!!! WATCH OUT!!!" But it was too late. Jon's eyes widened in fear as he fell over the side, seeming to become suspended in air. With an agonized cry, he fell to the concrete cement, four stories below, with a loud thud.

----

Me: And there's the end of Jon. Told ya he'd get his butt kicked. So anyways, sorry fer keepin' ya!


	12. Aftermath

Me: Well. It seems that this is the last chapter. Heh. Don't worry. By now, I'll probably come up with another sequel, right? I mean…we can't leave everyone hanging. Don't own Yugioh

You Will Fly

2 years passed

Megan ran along the roadside, smiling as she jumped up and down, happily. She was supposed to meet Haku at the dock. She grinned. Yep. They were back together.

It had felt like eternity since Jon's death. There had been a funeral for him, but not many attended. In fact, it was but Megan and Minami. The others were just the helpers for the preparations. When Jon's body was put into the ground, Megan stood by the grave, a flower in hand.

"Jon…" She swallowed. "Before, you had a pure heart. Things… such as evil tainted it. You had a choice: Change, or fail. You have failed Jon. But…" She looked into the sky. "I…don't think it was all your fault. Wherever you are…" Megan gave a deep sigh. "Well…Goodbye, Jon." And with that, she had placed the flower on the grave. Clouds thundered quietly, rain droplets pouring from the skies.

Megan sighed, now walking. It…really didn't seem fair. All because of Keith…his son turned out bad. But all that would pass. She had to look forward and to the future. She laughed happily as she saw Haku standing on the dock. He smiled warmly. He had gotten taller and was beating Megan by five inches. She smiled, walking up to him.

"So, you wanted to meet me here?"

"Yeah," Haku sighed happily. "This is the place where we always meet to talk, right?" Megan nodded. Sighing, Haku looked towards the sea. "Megan. We'll be going off to college soon, huh?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah. I'll miss you a lot."

Haku nodded also. "It's ok. Knowing you, you'll be contacting me everyday."

Megan giggled. Haku's smile slowly turned to a frown. "I saw you at…Jon's grave." He shook his head. "It's all my fault…"

"Haku-kun. No it's not. Jon brought it upon himself. You are not to blame yourself." Haku swallowed, nodding.

"I guess." He smiled warmly, kissing Megan's cheek. They both grinned as they watched the ocean peacefully rise and fall, the sun meeting it on the other side.

-----

Marik yawned lazily as he watched TV. He sighed, there was nothing on. Standing up, he stretched, and was about to walk out when he noticed something. The picture of Megan, Anzu and himself was on top of the TV. He smiled warmly, picking up the picture.

"You're really going to miss her, huh?" Anzu said as she walked up behind Marik.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you won't be too lonely now."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Anzu giggled. "Let's say… a replacement is on the way, huh?"

Marik's eyes widened and he looked to Anzu. She laughed at his expression, nodding. "That's right, I'm pregnant again. You got a problem with that, Mr. Sex Machine?"

Marik sighed, rubbing his head. "I guess that's partially my fault…"

Anzu wrapped her arms around Marik's neck lightly, smiling. "Gee, I wonder." She giggled as Marik kissed her on her cheek. "We've been through a lot, you know. I hope the next one will be just as fun."

Marik laughed. "Heh. We'll just have to wait and see."

-----

Me: Hm. Might make a sequel…might not. I don't know. Don't have many ideas. I shall consult the voice in my head tonight and we shall see.


End file.
